


One, Two, Three..

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Bellatrix likes to play the submissive and Rodolphus throughly enjoys his dessert.





	One, Two, Three..

The knives and forks are brought together signalling the end of their Anniversary meal. She remains upright in her seat as she knows he is observing her intently. 

Her hand picks up the After Eight from the side plate. The house elves did a grand job tonight. She picks it out of the wrapper and blatantly sucks on the edge of it. Teasing out the creamy white minty centre, she places the remaining chocolate on her tongue. 

It melts in the warm moisture and the flavour is sweet and delicate. A tiny sigh of pleasure slips out of her mouth and she smiles at him. Then she runs her chocolate coloured tongue around her lips, deliberately slow so he can see the ‘O’ shape she has made. She picks up the remaining mint and holds it out to him. He doesn’t take the offering. He seeks other pleasures.

“Come here,” he says.

Bellatrix rises and stands next to him. His long fingers reach up and pull down the thin straps of her green dress until her breasts are exposed, however her arms are ensnared by the straps above her elbows. She keeps her eyes on his face and runs her tongue along her top lip and Rodolphus has to fight the urge to moan. 

The hem of her skirt is lifted up until the lower half of her body is revealed. She is naked under her dress as he requested. Twisting her around, she is pitched forward over his lap, head down and legs to one side.  
“I’m going to spank you.” Rodolphus coos to her softly. 

“Why?” she says with temerity while staring at the oak flooring.

“You teased me. You’re a very naughty girl.”   
He lands a hand with a smack on her left cheek before she can protest further. She judders and exhales sharply. Another falls alongside on the other cheek and she jolts. His other arm holds her tightly to his lap, she feels safe if anxious; he’s hitting hard.

Three! Four! Five!

The smacks follow sedately and precisely placed. Each finger marks her as his palm comes down in a swoop.

Six! Seven! Eight!

She’s gasping now and the sound of his flat hand hitting her fiery flesh echoes about the dining room. She wants to kick, to wriggle and move. His grip won’t let her and she has nothing left to move but her diaphragm. Breathe – in and out. A small gasp as the next arrive on cue.

Nine! Ten! Eleven!

His hand feels like a swinging lead weight as it cuffs her and she’s got tears in her eyes. 

Twelve! Thirteen! Fourteen!

Now she has reached the stage she wants it to end. She needs it to continue though and he starts to spank faster, swifter and she doesn’t count any longer.

A finger circles around her, in her and out again.

His flies are unzipped and he draws her up and on to his lap. She slips down gently on to his growing erection. Waiting patiently, he allows her time to adjust and lower herself on to his full length.

“Don’t move. Hands behind you back.”

She complies without comment, Bellatrix likes to play the submissive, she likes to be led and Rodolphus likes to lead her. They fit together perfectly, like dark, twisted puzzle pieces. 

He plays with her nipples. A long drawn out tinkering of her breasts with his fingers, teeth and tongue. A tormenting mix of pain and pleasure. Stretching her nipples out towards him with his teeth or squeezing her whole breast with his strong hand until she gasps. With each assault her eyes remain tightly shut and she quivers on his lap as she feels his erection grow and fill her.

His hand begins to work her breasts over in a rhythmic fashion, he plumps them in his fingers and rubs his palm about in circles. She pants and her legs press against his thighs as if she is trying to clamp herself on to him.

“Come for me,” he said softly.

It doesn’t take much more to make her gush with a strong orgasm on his lap. He feels her tighten inside, and her mouth emits a tiny moan of delight. Then the quaking begins and he lets go of her breasts to grab her waist. Lifting her up, he stays inside her as he lies her back down on the table, pushing away the plates to the polished oak floor. 

Her wrists are pinned back above her head by his hands. She’ll have hand shaped bruises there tomorrow but she doesn’t fight back or resist him. Her knees bend up and outwards to accommodate his pelvis and she arches her back to meet him fully.

“Good girl,” he says as he leans into her body. “You think you’re exhausted; when I’ve finished with you, you will be, baby,” he warns her. “Orgasmically drained.”

“Please,” she says as he teases her slow strokes, Bellatrix likes it rough and he’s gentle just to tease her.. for the moment. 

“Oh no, no more begging. Just lie quietly and let your wolf fuck you like a good girl,” he croons. “My little slut is going to be perfectly still and come, over and over again for me. Aren’t you?”

“I am!” she shrieks joyfully as he slams into her and she was true to her word.


End file.
